The Day Before You
by tutriceange
Summary: Collins POV [songfic] PreRENT and duringRENT. Shows what Collins goes through, and what he thinks of things


Hey everyone! I'm working on my sequel to What Hurts the Most right now, but I got distracted! I was listening to my Rascal Flatts (Feels Like Today) CD and I realized just how many songs could be turned to AngelxCollins! May be it's just me who thinks that! Anyways, the Song the Day before you came on and I had to write a song fic!

Okay, now be nice—somewhat! This is my first songfic:D Enjoy of and read and review please! Oh and in this one, Angel is referred to as he—in the beginning, when Angel's not in drag. Otherwise, Angel's a she. It just made sense for this fic!

* * *

Collins sat on that old couch in the loft, like he often did on some days. Everyone was there today, just to hang out. Mark was off working on his new documentary. He was excited about this one, but he wouldn't tell anyone what it's about. Roger—guitar in hand—was sitting on the chair playing anything and everything that came to his mind. Joanne and Maureen were snuggling together on the other chair. They were just talking and enjoying each other's company. Then there was Mimi and Angel who were talking to each other in Spanish and dancing with each other.

And then there was him, just watching the ones he loved being happy, content. He watched Angel dance and laugh. She was just so…perfect. He still couldn't believe that he'd found someone as amazing as her.

_I had all but giving up on finding the one I could fall into_

_On the day before you_

Thomas Collins, a professor, philosopher, and anarchist, never believed in love—at least not for himself. He was quite the cynic when it came to love. He'd seen a few good loves go bad and he didn't want that. He wasn't sure if he wanted love, but he knew he didn't want to be alone. Which was why he just assumed that he wasn't destined for love.

He was sitting on the couch, alone, just watching his friends with the ones they loved. It's what he does. Good old Collins, always there when they need him, but otherwise…just there. Not really existing or not-existing. He was the one they turn to—the strong one. The one who is never upset or sad or anything but happy. But the truth was he was lonely.

Mark was teaching Maureen, his new girlfriend, how to work his camera. She was acting like she didn't know how to hold it, so Mark would hold her hands in the right positions. Not that either of them minded. Great…they were kissing again.

Collins sighed and looked over at Roger. Roger was strumming on his old fender, singing a song to April, his girlfriend. April was watching him with a smile on her face. Roger smiled at her when he finished, leaning in to kiss her. Now they were kissing too.

Collins stood up. "I'll be back in a little while," he said aloud, though no one was really listening. He walked outside and shut the door. He was happy for his friends, really he was. He knew they both wanted someone to love, but…did they have to rub it in like that? After watching them, he realized all he wants is someone for himself. Some to love and to love him back.

_I was ready, settled for less than love and not much more. _

Collins walked into the loft with a smile on his face and Brad on his arm. He'd met Brad a few weeks ago at the coffee shop. They had gone out a few times and Collins wanted Brad to meet his friends.

Collins was happy with Brad, although he couldn't shake this feeling that Brad would rather do other things than be with him. But Collins was determined to make this work. After all, it might very well be his only chance.

"Hey guys!" Collins called to his friends. "This is Brad. Brad…this is everybody. That's Maureen, Mark, Roger, and April," he said, motioning to each person as he said their name. Everyone smiled at Brad and said their hellos.

Brad forced a smile politely and said, "Hi." He quickly turned to Collins. "I have to go…I made plans for this afternoon." He said quickly before dashing down the stairs.

Collins' smile faded quickly as Brad disappeared, but he forced it right back up and turned to his friends with a hopeful look.

They all looked…unsure of this new stranger brought into their lives by Collins. Maureen spoke up first. "Honey…are you sure he's…right for you?" She asked him carefully. It was obvious that his friends thought, knew, that Brad was just going to hurt him.

Collins nodded and kept the smile on his face. He wasn't completely sure, but he did know that he was not going to be alone anymore. Who knows, may be this was his dream for love come true.

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

_Oh, but that was on the day before you_

Collins returned home and found Brad packing his things. "Brad…what's going on?" He asked, feeling his world about to crash down around him.

Brad just looked at him with a stone face. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. He spun around quickly and said, "Go get tested."

Collins grabbed his arm, trying to show him that he wanted him. "What do you mean?" He said, even though he clearly knew what he meant.

Brad kept his face emotionless. "I've been seeing a few other people," He replied simply.

Collins let go of his arm and took a step away from him. "For how long?" he asked him.

"A few months," he said as he quickly turned and walked out the door and Collins' life…forever.

Collins fell onto the couch, letting the tears fall, unable to believe what had just happened.

_Now you're here and everything changes_

_Suddenly life means so much_

Collins lay in that old, dark alley alone and shivering. He was in intense pain and shock. He couldn't believe that someone would be so cruel as to mug him on Christmas Eve! He coughed and winced in pain. "Ahh!" He moaned out. He couldn't sit up, let alone stand.

He heard something…footsteps coming towards him. He figured it was just someone passing through. But then he heard the most beautiful, caring voice he'd ever heard. "Are you okay honey?" The man knelt down next to him and Collins could see the care in his eyes. Collins couldn't help but think…may be tonight wouldn't be as bad as he thought….

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow _

_And find out this promise it true_

Collins woke up early on Christmas morning in a bed he'd never seen before. He looked around and noticed that man—Angel was next to him. He remembered last night. How Angel had taken him in and helped him. How Angel and him stayed up talking till all hours of the night. How Angel had fallen asleep next to him.

He felt a small smile play about his lips as he watched the sleeping Angel. He felt him stirring as he woke up. Angel smiled as he saw Collins. "Did you sleep alright honey?" He asked him gently, immediately sitting up and checking over his injuries.

Collins nodded and returned his smile. "Yeah…" he said softly. "Thanks for everything Angel."

Angel just smiled at him and shook his head. "No need to thank me sweetie. I don't mind" he said and gently kissed Collins' cheek. "Now…we need to get ready to go and meet your friends." He quickly got up and walked into the bathroom.

Collins couldn't wipe the smile off his face as Angel kissed him. He got up and put on the clothes that Angel had washed for him last night. As he heard Angel humming to himself in the bathroom, he knew…this was where he was supposed to be.

_I will never have to go back to_

_The day before you_

Angel and Collins had walked back to her apartment after meeting with Roger and Mark. Angel had just told Collins that she loved him. He couldn't be happier than he was right now. Angel and him had stopped here because they had a little time to kill, and it was freezing outside.

Angel had just walked out of the bedroom and stood there. Collins couldn't remember anything as amazingly beautiful as she is. She was looking out the window and he came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his head rest on her shoulder. She was tense, thinking about something. "What are you thinking about baby?" He asked her, gently.

Angel sighed. "Do I make you uncomfortable? Does this?" She said, gesturing towards her clothes. She was searching his face.

Collins couldn't have been more shocked at this. He turned her around in his arms, keeping his arms around her. "You could never make me uncomfortable," he told her gently.

Angel smiled and grabbed his coat, pulling him closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. Collins' tightened his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Angel looked up at him and smiled. "Neither am I," she said softly before pressing her lips gently against his. And for the first time, Collins realized that this was what he'd been waiting for.

_In your eyes I see forever_

_Makes me wish that my life never knew_

_The day before you_

Collins sat there with Angel during his first Life Support meeting. It struck him at how strong Angel could be during this. He was practically shaking with nerves. Talking about his disease was something he never liked to do.

He glanced over at Angel and caught her eyes. She smiled at him, but her eyes showed a slight fear in them. Those eyes that were so loving and strong, but yet were weak and frightened at times, made him realize just how lucky he was to have her.

He glanced back at Paul, the leader, as he began speaking. He was asking everyone to say their names. "Tom…Collins," he said nervously. He felt a hand on his and looked over to see Angel watching him, giving him a reassuring smile. He gently squeezed her hand back, wondering how she could be so strong for him, when she was clearly nervous being here as well. He couldn't believe he'd never met her before.

_The Heaven knows those years without you_

_Shaping my heart for the that day that I found you_

_You're the reason for all that I've been through_

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

Collins watched Angel talking with his friends. He noticed how easily they clicked. How everyone felt like…a family together. She glanced at him, giving him a smile and a wink. He just smiled back.

His mind thought back to how a few years ago how he was just getting by. Not really caring about anything. How empty he felt.

But now, with Angel…he's whole. Now, looking at her, he realized that everything he'd been through was all for this reason. It all lead him to her.

_Now you're here and everything changes_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true _

It was New Years Eve and the whole gang was outside celebrating. Collins held Angel tightly in his arms, keeping her from shivering. It was cold, but no one was really complaining. His mind started drifting but he was brought right back to reality when he felt Angel's lips against his own. He looked down at her with a confused expression.

Angel of course just smiled and shrugged. "I didn't get my New Years kiss," she said.

Collins smiled at her. "All you had to do was ask."

Angel smiled. "It was more fun to catch you by surprise," she said giggling. "Besides…that was you couldn't say no."

Collins shook his head. "I could never say no to a kiss from you," he said softly.

Angel smiled. "I love you," she said softly to him.

Collins smiled. "I love you too…always have, and always will." He promised as he kissed her again. He knew they were soul mates…meant to be together.

_I will never have to go back to_

_The day before you_

* * *

What did you all think? I hope you liked it! Please review...and be on the look out for my sequel! It'll be out soon! 


End file.
